Shaving is a mechanical action whereby the razor blade cuts the hair bristle from the skin. Many different types of shavers have been developed, starting with the straight-razor, where the blade is sharpened along the length of the mouth of the device, and is an integral part of the straight-razor itself.
A disposable razor or replicable razor such as a safety razor is typically constructed such that the blade is located between two sides of the shaver, such that only the blade of the razor protrudes from the top surface thereof. Recently, both a tin edge razor dual blade razor and a triple-edged razor or more have been developed, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,924, in which two or more blades are arranged such that the blades are situated parallel to each other and in diagonally to each other, such that the blade edges create an acute angle between the blades and skin surface, thereby shaving each hair bristle sequentially.
When the blade of the razor is operated counter to the direction of the hair growth, then the blade only cuts the hair on the surface. With a double or triple edged razor, the first blade cuts the hair bristle on the surface and then pulls the hair from the follicle, while the second blade cuts the remainder of the hair bristle and so forth. However, if the direction of the hair growth is in the direction of the motion of the razor blade, then the first blade flatten the hair on the skin and cuts the bristle while leaving the stub bristle protruding from the surface of the skin, while the following blades only manage to cut the hair slightly, leaving the hair bristle protruding on the surface. A single-edged razor is therefore even less effective for delivering an even, smoothly shaved surface. This problem would be further exacerbated after continuous use and wear of the razor.
It is noted however, that the disclosed razor requires a complicated arrangement which is further beleaguered by latent deficiencies of awkward manipulation requirements by the user in order to operate the razor. The bristles of hair grow from follicles which are located in a layer of skin known as the epidermis. Hair, such as facial hair, is arranged such that in certain areas, the bristles are perpendicular to the surface of the skin and in other areas, the bristles grow in different angles. Thus, the bristles of hair may not be present at a perpendicular angle to the skin. That is to say, hair bristles grow from hair follicle which extends inside the dermis and the epidermis with an angle with respect to the skin surface. The angle can be different that 90 degrees, such that the hair bristles projecting from the hair follicle is in different direction and different angles. Shaving bristles with a razor however requires that the razor is displaced over the skin surface in a direction opposing the growing direction of the hair, i.e. from the direction where the angle between the hair and the skin surface is an acute angle. This way, the hair is cut from the closest portion thereof to the skin surface. It is thus desirable to displace the razor over the skin surface in various directions.
Accordingly, when razors of the above mentioned kinds are used, the razor must be held in various orientations, and the user must change the way and the direction the razor is held a few times during the shaving process in particular when the counter of the skin surface includes curves.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,343,622 and 5,522,137 disclose another manifestation of the concept of using one or more razors, such that a plurality of pairs of razors are arranged such that each pair of blades is outwardly oriented, creating a dull angle between the edges of the blades. This arrangement enables the razor to be moved, manually, back and forth on the surface of the skin. This up-and-down movement creates a situation in which during the upward motion, the first pair of blades cuts the hair bristle while the second pair glides on the surface without contact. As the razor is being pulled over the skin surface, the second pair of blades cuts, while the first pair glides on the surface of the skin.
WO2007/116397 discloses a safety razor head blade system using a bi-directional shaving device which eliminates the need for safety edges, thereby providing a slimmer, flatter device. The shaving device enables bi-directional shaving without the need to lift the shaving device from the skin. The device comprises at least two cutting razor blades with the cutting edges thereof substantially internally directed so as to face one another at minimal proximity therebetween.
It is known that substantial discomfort may be caused to individuals attempting to perform a bi-directional shave with a standard shaving apparatus.
Instead, a standard shaving apparatus can be comfortably operated only in a single direction, which is clearly inefficient and limited. Thus, in certain areas, where the blade has traveled in an opposing direction to the hair growth, the area of skin is smooth and without hair bristles on the surface, whereas in the areas where the blade has traveled in the same direction as the hair growth, there are leftover hair bristles and the surface of the skin is not smooth. In order to receive a closer, more complete shave in these areas, the direction of the shaver must be manually changed during the shaving process in order to re-shave the areas in which the hair bristles remained.
There is therefore a need for a shaving apparatus which facilitates bi-directional shaving while being displaced unidirectionally, thereby alleviating the need for complicated arrangements of razor blades or for the alteration of the positioning of the grip by the hand which is holding the handle of the razor.